Winx Club - Episode 107
Friends in Need is the seventh episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are punished for their infiltration into Cloud Tower and have their powers revoked. Griselda, however, not satisfied with their punishment, forces them to clean the school. After the rest of Alfea goes to a concert in Magix, the Winx invite the Specialists to come over and help with the cleaning, and after that they can have a party. At Cloud Tower, after the Trix discovered the Winx's intrusion they were furious and wanted revenge. Mirta stood up to them saying that there is no need for such angst against the fairies and that they should all try to get along. However, her efforts were proven to be futile as she was mocked and laughed at. Icy then decides to trash Alfea at night when supposedly everyone had left for the concert. That night, while the Winx and Specialists were enjoying their party, the Trix teleport themselves to Alfea but were surprised to see that there were people. And at a safe distance, Icy feels that the energy the Trix are searching for is at Alfea and summons the vacuums to track it. In order to distract the Winx as they continue their search for the Dragon Flame, the Trix summons a Cretan Minotaur. This Cretan Minotaur disrupts the party and goes on a rampage. The Winx and Specialists fought hard against the Cretan Minotaur; until Stella came up with the idea to use their cleaning supplies to first get its attention, and then make it slip on the spilled cleaning fluid, thus defeating it. As the creature lays on the floor unconscious, Pepe - it had followed the Trix - appeared from underneath it alerting the group that it was the Trix who had summoned it. For their safety and the school's Bloom suggests that they go into Faragonda's office to use her crystal ball to inspect the situation at hand. The Trix, Specialists and the Winx wind up in Faragonda's office, and are caught by the headmistress. Faragonda asks Griselda to remind her to send a letter to Saladin to thank him for his students' help, she also scolds the Trix for their inappropriate behavior and sends them back to Cloud Tower, and gives the Winx back their powers. Major Events *The Winx Girls throw a party while the rest of their classmates attend a concert. *Mirta and Lucy appear for the first time. *Darcy is attracted to the darkness in Riven's heart, said by her to be almost equal to the darkness found in the heart of the Prince of Darkness himself. (The "Prince of Darkness" is revealed to be Lord Darkar in Season 2.) Icy says he will be useful in the future. *Red Fountain's Headmaster Saladin receives a letter of gratitude from Faragonda. *The Trix return to Cloud Tower and Headmistress Griffin will receive a formal complaint for their behavior. *The Winx Girls have their powers returned. Debuts *Cretan Minotaur *Mirta *Lucy Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Kiko *Griselda *Faragonda *Griffin *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Lady *Cretan Minotaur *Specialists **Riven **Brandon as Sky **Sky as Brandon **Timmy Spells used No spells were used in this episode Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Musa - Gemma Donati *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Sky as Brandon - Alessandro Quarta *Brandon as Sky - Massimiliano Alto *Riven - Mirko Mazzanti *Timmy - Corrado Confronti *Griselda - Franca Lumachi *Faragonda - Roberta Greganti *Griffin - Antonella Giannini *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Flora - Kerry Williams *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Tecna - Dani Shaffel *Sky as Brandon - Dan Green *Brandon as Sky - Frank Frankson *Riven - Michael Sinterniklaas *Timmy - Sebastian Arcelus *Griselda - Su Meredith *Faragonda - rachael Lillis *Griffin - TBA *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Rai English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Sky as Brandon - Daniel Brochu *Brandon as Sky - Mark Hauser *Riven - Mitchell Rothpan *Timmy - Michael Yarmush *Griselda - Susan Glover *Faragonda - TBA *Griffin - TBA *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finley *Stormy - Sarah McCullough Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In the Rai version, there was a song that the Winx and Specialists sang while cleaning. *4Kids cut out the song that the Winx and Specialists sang and was replaced with This is the Beat. *4Kids cut out the scene where Riven catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air. *Redone clips were used from this episode, episode 2, episode 1, episode 8, episode 10 and episode 22 were used for the Winx One Hour special on Nickelodeon. *The Cloud Tower cafeteria scene was used in the second Nickelodeon One Hour special, Revenge of the Trix. *It is revealed that Tecna has little to no common sense when it comes to things unrelated to science and technology. *This is the first time the girls lost their powers. *This is the second episode that nobody transforms in. The first was The Black-Mud Swamp. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes "The next time you have a party, don't invite us."' '-''' Riven to Musa and Flora''' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume